Teen Titans (My Version)
by MegaHeracross214
Summary: A squire from Lore ends up teleporting to Jump City during the Gordanian fiasco. Note Adventure Quest won't play any part after the squire teleports to Earth. If you can come up with a better title PM me.
1. Go!

**I don't own Teen Titans or the stuff and locations from Adventure Quest.**

 **Alien and foreign languages will be in bold.**

 _Thoughts will be in italics_

Chapter names will be underlined.

Go!

A young squire named Gigalith was in Warlic's Mage Shop trying to refill her stock of health potions but put the wrong ingredients in the cauldron instead of a Magma Leaf, Frogzard Tears, and Mermazon Kelp she put a Magma Leaf, Mermazon Kelp, and Slattwod Dust which made a teleportion potion and due to an attack from outside which struck the shop and caused more ingredients to the teleportation potion to fall in the cauldron and teleported her to somewhere that wasn't on Lore.

After she was finished she landed in an unfamiliar city and saw a group of four trying to stop an orange skinned young woman from wrecking the city one was a pale skinned young man with black hair, wearing a red and yellow shirt with a black "R" on a yellow circle on the right breast and short green sleeves, green pants, black mask, black and silver boots, yellow utility belt, and short green gloves; another was a dark skinned somewhat muscular young man wearing a dark gray hooded sweatshirt; the last male was a young man with dark green hair, medium green skin, pointy ears, a purple jumpsuit, purple shoes, and a snaggletooth; the last one was a young woman with medium purple hair, a small red gem on her forehead, light gray skin, a dark blue cloak, dark blue leotard under the cloak, and a fancy yellow belt she saw trouble so she decided to help them so she summoned her Squire's Training Sword and her Squire's Training Shield and rushed to help them.

Robin saw a young woman with dark silver medieval style armor with the left pauldron being larger than the right and emblems of a sword; ax; bow; spear; wand; staff; and hammer on the breastplate, big armored boots, stone gray skin, dark stone gray hair, stone gray eyes, red and yellow ornaments above her ears, red bow on the back of her hair, dark silver gauntlets, and a gray and white cloth under her breastplate charging in with a sword and a rhombus shaped shield with four semicircle holes on the edges but she nearly got knocked away but she used her shield to protect herself so she skidded back instead of going flying. Gigalith said, "I don't know what planet or city I landed in but you won't stop me," The orange skinned young woman said in Tamaranian, **"Leave me alone then go away."** Then Raven said, while she made a force field. "Maybe fighting isn't the answer." Robin calmed down Starfire, removed her manacles then she kissed him and learned English, then told the five while flying away to leave her alone. Robin decides to go on his own to track the alien while the others go their own way but Beast Boy wants hang out, Cyborg removes his hoodie revealing his cybernetics and Beast Boy was impressed rather than repulsed and said, "Wow you're like Robotman 2.0." They don't get to finish when a cruiser flies overhead and a hologram of a Gordanian starting speaking English thanks to some translation device that they are here to capture an escaped prisoner named Koriand'r and will destroy anyone who gets in their way then hundreds of the reptilian alien slavers come out of the ship. Robin finally decides to team up - Raven then states if they knew who she was they wouldn't want her around. Robin accepts her anyway and their go to search for Koriand'r.

Cyborg scans for her unique heartbeat, Beast Boy sniffs her out as a dog, Raven emphatically senses her. They found her eating popcorn and candy in a video store and doesn't believe they are friends. She then states that the Gordanians are alien slavers that are supposed to deliver her to the Citadel and the the others vow to never let her go back. Gigalith said, "Hey guys I see a bunch of green reptilian aliens coming this way and I'm guessing those are the Gordanians." The six young heroes pushed the Gordanians back and were driving them off. The Gordanian commander Trogaar sends another message and said "I will now destroy the city" then his ship got into position.

The heroes start to blame each other then Raven and Gigalith interrupts them while Robin said, "We need to get out of this mess together." So Raven teleports them into the cruiser as they head to the firing controls. Cyborg reassures Raven that she will fit right in. Starfire apologizes to Robin but they're interrupted by Gordanian soldiers while Trogaar orders his men prepare the firing sequence. He's interrupted when the six heroes arrive and take out his men. Raven then saves Beast Boy by blocking Trogaar's shots with a force field in turn, Robin saved her from Trogaar's attacks, and Gigalith then saved him. When Trogaar stuns Robin Starfire lashes at him then Cyborg and Gigalith join in. They knocked them back an Robin says, "Cyborg rewire your electronics and parts into a weapon." As the quartet are surrounded by Gordanians, Raven commands them, "Leave my friends alone!" and launches a powerful burst of magic which slams the ship into the water and knocks out every Gordanians except for Trogaar. He prepares to destroy Beast Boy and Raven but Cyborg defeats him by blasting him into wall with a new sonic cannon from behind and triumphantly shouts, "Boo yah."

Koriand'r said, "My name mean Starfire in your language and is it okay if I can stay." Robin said yes. Gigalith asked, "What city, country, continent, and planet I'm on?" as well as saying who she is Cyborg answered her with this statement, "Jump City, United States, North America, Earth." They welcomed the two aliens and decided to stay together. Robin and Cyborg handed everyone a communicator.


	2. Divide and Conquer & Final Exam

**I don't own Teen Titans or Adventure Quest**

 _Alien and foreign languages in italics_

Chapter titles will be underlined

Divide and Conquer

The Teen Titans are alerted of a break-in to prison by the villain Cinderblock. The Titans arrive there quickly and begin fighting with Cinderblock, although they get beaten quickly. A maneuver by Robin and Cyborg called "The Sonic Boom", intended to stop Cinderblock from escaping, fails when they trip and get tangled in each other. As a result, Robin and Cyborg begin arguing with each other scaring the others including Raven. Cyborg, letting his jealousy and rage take over, decides to quit the team because he is tired of Robin always being leader and blaming others for his mistakes. Meanwhile, while they are arguing, Cinderblock punches through the walls of the prison, freeing some of the prisoners eventually reaching a high security room. Cinderblock reaches in and grabs a stasis with a sleeping person in it before escaping into the night while the Titans rally the other prisoners back to jail.

The next day, the Titans are discussing what had just transpired that night. Gigalith stated that Cyborg will calm down hopefully Beast Boy believes that Cyborg should not have gone complaining about it to Robin and even tries calling Cyborg, but nobody picks up. Robin does not care about this at first, although he gradually resents it as he is forced to do all of Cyborg's chores as well as having nobody to play video games with. Even Raven is saddened about Cyborg's departure (though she won't admit it). At Deathstroke's hideout Cinderblock emerges with the stasis tank on his shoulders. Slade congratulates him on his work and then wakes up the sleeping man inside. The man gasps and tells Deathstroke that he shouldn't be awake and begs him to put him back to sleep. Slade remarks "I don't need you. I need PLASMUS!" and straight away the man in the tank begins to transform, breaking the tank and emerging as a gigantic purple monster. Slade then orders Plasmus to consume more toxic sewage at a waste management plant.

The Teen Titans hear about Plasmus's activities and rush to the waste plant, only to witness Plasmus growing bigger with the more waste he eats. The Titans begin to attack him with all sorts of attacks, but they fail as Plasmus regenerates his body and retaliates by attacking them with sludge. During this time the Titans receive a message about Cinderblock attacking another part of town. Robin insists that the rest of the Titans go while he holds off Plasmus. Starfire refuses and so do the rest of the team, knowing Robin cannot defeat Plasmus on his own. Raven, Beast Boy, Gigalith, and Starfire begin attacking and manage to weaken and seperate Plasmus into smaller creatures, although they get trapped and consumed in Plasmus's parts in the process. Robin falls onto a conveyer belt and fights with one of Plasmus's sludge crabs. He is about to drop into a huge barrel of acidic ooze when Cyborg suddenly appears and grabs his arm, repeating his phrase "I've still got the Sonic if you've still got the Boom". Together they get up and attack Plasmus, who is already reduced to a small sludge monster due to the attacks of the other three Titans. Their Sonic Boom attack, consisting of Cyborg's Sonic Cannon and Robin's explosive disk, destroys Plasmus and returns him back to his human form: a man sleeping on the floor. Cyborg and Robin apologize for their earlier disagreements and agree to become friends again. Robin claims they failed in capturing Cinderblock, but Cyborg just laughs and points at the road, where Cinderblock is being tied up to a truck. He tells Robin he had already defeated Cinderblock and had wanted to show Robin as a peace offering. The episode ends with Robin suspecting someone is behind all these attacks and Cyborg assures that no matter who he is, he is no match for the Teen Titans.

Back in his lair, Deathstroke smashes down his fist in anger, swearing that "next time my plans will succeed, and the Titans will pay!"

Final Exam

The super-villain training academy known as H.I.V.E. Academy presents three of its finest cadets for their first mission. The H.I.V.E. Headmistress gives a demonstration of the powers of Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth to one of the organization's clients – the mysterious mercenary known only as Deathstroke. Deathstroke decides that for their final exam, they need to fulfill one simple task – destroy the Teen Titans.

At Titans Tower, the teenage superheroes engage in their everyday lives. Cyborg and Beast Boy argue about the location of the remote control. Robin and Starfire have a discussion about lightspeed travel while the curmudgeon Raven grimaces perpetually and Gigalith was outback training with her magic. After finding their refrigerator was full of with food covered in blue mold, the Titans decide to go into town for pizza. While at the pizza parlor, they are set upon by the three students of the H.I.V.E Academy. The battle is fairly one-sided, Cyborg is knocked out early as he has a rocket attached to his back and is sent flying, Starfire rushes after him, taking them both out. Robin, Raven and Beast Boy put up a spirited yet futile fight as they are well defeated by the H.I.V.E. Gigalith stood in the back doorway firing arrows from her crossbow but got knocked away by Mammoth. Robin is knocked into a sewer and presumed missing, Beast Boy, Gigalith, and Raven manage to escape back to the tower. Cyborg and Starfire return but are dismayed, Starfire especially, to hear of the defeat and Robin's disappearance.

Having soundly defeated the Titans, the H.I.V.E. invades the tower and decides to take control of their headquarters, Titans Tower. They arrive just as the Titans return home and the fight is quick and decisive. Jinx hurls a wave of magic that sends the remaining Titans flying away from the tower. Claiming it as their new home, they immediately begin renovating the Tower, transforming it into a giant letter "H". Gizmo has Cyborg's right arm mounted on the wall as a victory trophy. Jinx moves into Raven's room and tries on Raven's cloak, while Mammoth gorges himself on the strange blue food that he finds in the refrigerator.

Back on the mainland, Robin appears and rejoins the group. He comes up with a plan to take back the Tower. Cyborg is still remotely linked to his missing limb, and activates an electronic eye in one of its fingers. The arm removes itself from the wall and plugs itself in to the Titans computer mainframe whereupon it deactivates the Tower's security systems

The Teen Titans return, determined to taking back their home. They engage in a fight with the young supervillains and manage to succeed in defeating them. Robin grabs Gizmo by the neck and interrogates him, forcing him to reveal the person responsible for setting up these attacks on the Titans. Gizmo sneers and drops the name "Deathstroke". Robin has no idea who Deathstroke is, but is anxious to find out.

Later, back at his hidden subterranean lair, Deathstroke watches footage of the H.I.V.E.'s battle with the Titans. He is pleased to know that the Titans received his "message".

As the Titans send the H.I.V.E. members packing, they set about repairing the damage to the Tower. Cyborg still cannot find the TV remote but soon realizes that it has actually been placed in its proper location. Raven is irritated that somebody was in her room, citing that "Nobody goes into my room". Beast Boy suffers the most traumatic revelation as he discovers that all of his compact disks have been categorized alphabetically. Robin however, is still concerned over the identity of Deathstroke.


	3. Forces of Nature, Deep Six, Car Trouble

**I don't own Teen Titans or Adventure Quest**

 _Alien and foreign languages in italics_

Chapter title names are underlined

Forces of Nature

A thunderstorm occurs in Jump city with lots of thunder and lightning but these are the two teenage brothers Thunder and Lightning who are causing the storm. They roam the town looking for fun. Unfortunately, their idea of fun is wrecking everything in sight, regardless of those being injured in the process. At Titans Tower, Beast Boy attempts a prank on Cyborg, only to accidentally pull the prank on Starfire instead. Beast Boy is at a loss of words, and Starfire starts to ignore him after she insulted him by calling him a " _Klorbag Varblenelk_ ". Robin reports of an incident on the bridge, where the Titans rush to the scene.

Thunder and Lightning are wreaking havoc on the bridge, destroying cars and alarming the people. The Titans fight them and during the fight Beast Boy asks Thunder why he is doing this. Thunder claims that it is fun, but his expression shows his uncertainty. The brothers retreat after they are nearly overwhelmed by the Titans. Robin suggests they look everywhere for the two brothers. Unfortunately for Beast Boy, he is paired up with Starfire, who ignores all his jokes and apologies. Beast Boy inquires why he cannot go with Cyborg instead, to which Robin points out Cyborg's inability of flight. Their awkward silence is broken when Thunder and Lightning arrive on the scene.

Starfire and Beast Boy both have an intense fight against the two brothers, during which Beast Boy tries to persuade Thunder to stop all his violence. Thunder is about to reply when an old man arrives on the scene with a small explosive device. He destroys the nearby statues and incapacitates Beast Boy and Starfire. The old man claims that he has nature-based powers as well and that he can help them in maintaining use for their powers. Beast Boy crawls out of the debris as a spider and desperately tries to dig through the debris to find Starfire. As he searches, he is finally overcome with guilt and apologies to Starfire for pulling the prank on her. Starfire walks up behind, and smiles at Beast Boy, who is overjoyed that she is unharmed. Beast Boy gets down on his knees and begs Starfire for forgiveness, to which she tells him he already has. The two teammates then reconcile and become friends again. Starfire then tells him that they need to stop the evil brothers, to which Beast Boy replies that he doesn't think they're evil, he thinks that they're just like him.

Meanwhile, on a hilltop overlooking Jump City, the old man tells Thunder and Lightning to set fire to some scarecrows. Lightning says there is no fun in doing that. The old man tells them to try. They use their respective powers to burn all the scarecrows. They ask for more targets when there are no more. The old man tells them that they have already done an excellent job and throws a disk into the sky. The burning scarecrows have their fires joined together by the power of the disk in a Mark of Scath and a gigantic fire monster emerges from the fires. The monster heads towards Jump City, content on destroying the city. The Titans intercept the monster and begin to fight it. They pull away all the trees around them, but the monster continues to burn, and continues to pick up speed.

Meanwhile, Robin has slipped away and reached the top of the hill where the old man is smiling down at the scene. Robin fights the old man, but is overpowered by him. Thunder and Lightning once again engage with the Titans, with Thunder having another confrontation with Beast Boy. Thunder tells Beast Boy to stand aside, but Beast Boy reasons with him and tells him the old man was wrong in that having powers made someone special, and it is how someone uses the powers that makes them special. This finally makes Thunder see the error of his ways and he intervenes with Lightning when he's about to attack Starfire. Lightning is angered by Thunder's betrayal and the two brothers get into a fight. Robin continues fighting the old man, but he is too powerful and Robin gets pinned against a tree. Lightning then manages to knock Thunder to the ground, and is about to finish him off, however Thunder asks Lightning whether he is still having fun. Lightning replies that he isn't, and Thunder tells him to observe the Titans who use their gifts to help others. Finally giving in, Lightning combines with Thunder to form rain, which they send down from the sky at the fire monster, extinguishing its flames. When the old man is about to kill Robin, a lightning strike hits the old man's staff, shocking him and releasing Robin at the same time. The old man's mask crumbles away, revealing Deathstroke to be the old man all along. Robin glares angrily, recognizing his arch-enemy. Deathstroke tells Robin that he had manipulated the powers of Thunder and Lightning so that he could create the fire monster. Deathstroke drops down on his knees, telling Robin they will meet again, and with a swish of his cloak, disappears.

After the rain has stopped, a rainbow appears. On the other side of town, Cyborg asks Robin why Deathstroke would want to destroy the city. Robin replies that he doesn't know, but he's going to find out. Meanwhile Beast Boy asks Starfire if he is forgiven. She says he is now a _Milnip wooserlop_ , to which Beast Boy celebrates, before asking her if that's a good thing. Starfire only laughs as she flies away, with Beast Boy runs after her.

Switched

The Puppet King sends the Titans a cardboard box of five puppets resembling the Titans, which they take a liking to. During that night the Puppet King emerges from his hiding place in the box and activates his controller, which has the ability to transfer the soul of a person into a puppet. This causes Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy to have their souls trapped in their puppets. However when the Puppet King tries this on Raven and Starfire, Raven uses her powers to stop the process, although their souls get switched and placed in each other's bodies by accident. They escape Titans Tower, with the Puppet King-controlled Titans in pursuit.

Raven and Starfire have problems using each other's powers, as Raven cannot fly or fire starbolts in Starfire's body and Starfire cannot levitate or use telekinesis in Raven's body. After they narrowly missed capture by a mind-controlled Beast Boy, they share with each other stories about their life and learn about each other as a person, in the hopes of understanding their respective powers.

After Raven and Starfire fully understand each other they rush to an abandoned theater, where they witness the Puppet King about to burn the puppets with the souls of the boys still inside. Raven and Starfire prevent this from happening as they steal back the puppets. The Puppet King sets the mind-controlled Titans at the girls, attacking them ruthlessly. When they are overwhelmed and the puppets reclaimed by the Puppet King, who is about to burn them, there seems to be no hope left until Starfire uses Raven's telekinesis ability to counter the brainwashed Titans. This distracts the King long enough for Raven to fire a starbolt, which knocks the controller out of the Puppet King's hand, landing in the fire which was originally intended to burn the puppets. With the controller destroyed the King loses the magic force keeping him alive and returns back to a puppet and the Titans have their souls returned to their bodies. The next day, while Raven is meditating, Starfire asks if she can join her, and Raven asks Starfire if she wants to go to the mall together. Together they peacefully relax after a day's work. Then Gigalith stepped backed into the tower from getting to know the city and socialize then she asked, "What did I miss?"

Deep Six

The Teen Titans hear rumors of a criminal named Trident who sinks toxic waste ship on a regular basis. With this information, they head out on their T-Ship to the place where the ship had sank. The Titans get attacked from all directions by Trident, who seems to be able to be in many places at once. The T-ship gets damaged in the process. An underwater superhero, Tempest, saves them and volunteers to look for Trident, much to the annoyance of Beast Boy. Starfire develop a crush on Tempest while Tramm, a friend of Tempest's, helps fix the T-Ship.

Beast Boy and Tempest separate in a cave and they get attacked by Trident, each of them defeating Trident. However when they reunite both of them claim to have fought Trident even though they were in different places. Beast Boy then suggests that there could be more than one Trident, making Tempest scoff at the possibility of that happening. Suddenly they discover cocoons of Trident hanging from the ceiling of the cave and an army of Tridents jump out, planning to ambush them. Before they are overwhelmed, Beast Boy figures out their weakness: since they are clones and have the same brain and personality, he challenges them to decide "which one of you is the best", since "there can't be more than one perfection". Because Trident is arrogant and thinks he is the best, so do his clones. The clones start fighting amongst each other and during this time Te and Beast Boy try to escape, but not before the rest of the cocoons of Trident hatch. The newly hatched Tridents attack them en masse until they escape back into the sea, where the rest of the Titans show up, their ship repaired by Tramm. The ship collapses the mouth of the cave with its missile attack.

With the Tridents sealed off in the cave, Tempest and the Titans return to Titans Tower where Robin presents Tempest a Titans Communicator and making him an Honorary Titan. Tempest returns to the sea, not before having a race with Beast Boy.

Car Trouble

Cyborg has just finished constructing the Titans' official land transportation vehicle and now proudly presents it to his teammates: the T-Car. Everyone but Raven and Gigalith is excited, and an alarm provides the proud constructor the opportunity to demonstrate the car's virtues ... or so it should be.

The alarm leads the Titans into Cook's Electronics, where they apprehend the electric villain Overload. Just before he gets in, Cyborg proudly boasts his car's attributes to two juvenile bystanders, Sammy and Cash, and while the Titans are busy, the two do-no-goods promptly nab the car and take it for a joyride. Distraught and worried that some harm might befall his car, Cyborg separates from the team and goes looking for his 'baby'.

Sammy and Cash decide to participate in a race on the notorious course Crash Alley. A tiny car proves to be their only, albeit tough, competition until they hit the T-Car's nitro booster, winning the race. But right thereafter, the tiny car's driver reveals himself as Gizmo, who promptly appropriates the T-Car for his own, leaving Sammy and Cash in a force field bubble for Cyborg to find. Upon learning that now Gizmo has the car, Cyborg goes after his diminutive nemesis but fails to apprehend him, partly because of his obsession for his baby.

Dejected, Cyborg is found by Raven, who despite her initial lack of excitement, tells him that she can emphasize with his feelings, since she essentially has to put her heart and soul into her magic as well in order to make it work. They spot Gizmo, who gets away again, and in order to pursue him, they simply 'borrow' Sammy and Cash's sports car. On a highway, they desperately try to stop Gizmo, but the T-Car ends up crashing into a prison transport - the one Overload just happens to be in. He promptly takes over the car and drives it at Cyborg, confident that the latter would never dare destroy his most precious possession. But Cyborg manages to overcome his attachment and in cold blood blasts his own car, stunning Overload, who gets ferried to jail along with Gizmo, Sammy and Cash.

As Cyborg looks sadly at the remains of his car, Raven encourages him, saying that what made the car special lay not in the car itself, but its builder. And with Cyborg's spirits restored, he and Raven proceed to build a new T-Car ... together.


	4. Apprentice

**I don't own Teen Titans or the stuff and locations from Adventure Quest.**

 **Alien and foreign languages will be in bold.**

 _Thoughts will be in italics_

Chapter names will be underlined.

Apprentice

Robin is chasing Deathstroke through a desert. They arrive in a valley, where Deathstroke starts taunting Robin. Robin attacks Deathstroke but he dodges all of Robin's attacks. Robin throws two Birdarangs at Deathstroke, but misses and destroys some boulders nearby. Deathstroke continues taunting Robin while hiding amongst the dust of the destroyed boulders. Deathstroke says that he and Robin are "very much alike". Robin angrily responds that he is nothing like Deathstroke and punches him in the face. He says that Deathstroke is a criminal and a psychopath and that all he cares about is destruction. Deathstroke responds by saying that Robin destroys everything that he cares about. He gestures around at the fallen boulders and Robin realizes that they are his teammates turned to stone. Angrily, Robin pulls off Deathstroke's mask, but receives a painful surprise: the "Deathstroke" he was chasing was actually Robin himself!

Robin wakes up, sweating and panting with shock. It turned out all to be a dream. Cyborg enters Robin's room and informs him that Deathstroke has showed up. The Teen Titans rush to the Main Ops room, where Deathstroke appears on the large TV screen. Deathstroke reveals his master plan to them: the building of a Chronoton Detonator, which could potentially have the power to stop time forever. He also says that he can activate it with a remote in his hand. Deathstroke laughs and disappears off the screen.

When the transmission has terminated, Raven rewinds the video and, with careful analysis, deduces the location of Deathstroke: a warehouse on Pier 41 at the Jump City docks. The Titans rush to the docks, only to find an empty warehouse at Pier 41. Deathstroke's minions appear and ambush the Titans, surrounding the warehouse to prevent their escape. With the cry of "Teen Titans, GO!", the Titans rush off to dispatch Deathstroke's minions. However Robin's anger grips him, and he bashes up Deathstroke's minions mercilessly and then proceeds to attack the other minions that his teammates were attacking. The other Titans are shocked and hide in a corner of the room while Robin destroys all of Deathstroke 's minions, who turn out to be robots

After Robin has dispatched all the robots, he continues to hit the robots with his Bo-staff, releasing all his hatred for Deathstroke. Starfire tries to calm him down but Robin just walks out of the warehouse, seething with anger. Robin spots a suspicious person and chases after him, grabbing him by the shirt and demanding him to reveal the location of Deathstroke. The person tells Robin that he doesn't know what's going on. The person is revealed to be an innocent civilian worker who was just walking around the area. Robin gets angry again and is about to punch him when Raven pulls Robin away from the worker with telekinesis.

Robin ignores his teammates and tries to walk away again. Beast Boy comments that Robin is acting like Deathstroke . Robin shouts at Beast Boy never to compare him to Deathstroke. Beast Boy is about to argue with Robin when Starfire sneezes and makes an explosion with a Starbolt from her nose. Starfire explains that she is allergic to Metallic Chronium, a rare mineral that can also be used to power Deathstroke's Detonator. Beast Boy suggests that they use Starfire to track where Deathstroke is keeping his Chronoton Detonator.

Deathstroke stands in front of his screen, analyzing what the Titans are up to. Robin suddenly bursts in from a door behind Deathstroke and confronts him, demanding him to give up the remote for the Chronoton Detonator. Deathstroke comments that he was afraid Cinderblock was too much of a challenge for Robin. Deathstroee puts the remote on the ground and walks away from it, telling Robin he can pick it up if he wants it. Robin runs towards it but is intercepted by a kick from Deathstroke. The two begin their showdown, Robin refusing to lose the fight. Throughout the fight Deathstroke constantly remarks that they are very much alike. Robin fully denies it and suddenly his long-hidden anger is fully released. Robin roars as he dodges Slade's punches and strikes him hard in the face, hurling him across the room. Robin rushes over and picks up the remote. To his surprise, the remote falls apart in his hands! Robin looks towards Slade and demands for an explanation. Deathstroke told him that there was no trigger because there was no detonator

The Titans follow Starfire as she continuously sneezes over and over, eventually leading to the underground sewers. They soon spot one of Slade's minions loading the Chronoton Detonator onto a small speedboat. Suddenly the wall beside them are smashed open and Cinderblock's arm reaches out to grab Robin. Starfire wants to help him but Robin yells out to her to go after the Detonator. Starfire reluctantly flies away just as Slade's minion starts the engine and drives away. Starfire lifts up Cyborg Raven flies ahead and Beast Boy transforms into a hawk, and together the four of them chase after the speedboat.

Meanwhile, Robin's anger manages to gain him a surprisingly easy victory over Cinderblock. He finds a tracking device with Deathstroke's base marked on it and takes the device from the unconscious Cinderblock. Robin smiles, realizing the moment has at last come for the two of them to face off.

Back in the sewers, the Titans are chasing the speedboat. Deathstroke's minion activates the boat's defense systems, sprouting two machine guns from the back of the boat, which fire at the Titans. The Titans manage to evade the attacks and at the same time Starfire and Raven manage to drop Cyborg onto the boat, where he beats up Deathstroke's minion. Before Deathstroke's minion faints, he activates the auto-pilot system in the boat, causing the boat to speed off through the sewers, with the three remaining Titans in hot pursuit. Cyborg tries to cancel the auto-pilot but he cannot because he doesn't know the code required to access the boat's computer system. In desperation, Cyborg pulls out the keypad and smashes the internal system, which stops the boat in the middle of the sewers.

Deathstroke forces Robin to be his apprentice to save the rest of the Teen Titans from Nanoscopic Probes that Slade has planted in their blood. The Titans look all over Jump City but they find no sign of Robin. They are soon alerted of the robbery of a high-tech thermal blaster, so they abandon the search and rush to prevent the theft. The Titans, with Cyborg as the de facto leader, receive a massive shock when they find out that the culprit is none other than Robin. Robin escapes with the weapon, but the Titans, refusing to believe that it was Robin that they encountered, once again encounter him during his next mission to steal another piece of tech for Deathstroke from Wayne Enterprises.

Robin, equipped with the stolen thermal blaster, fights off and defeats all of the Titans except for Starfire, who threatens to blast him. Deathstroke orders Robin to use the thermal blaster to shoot Starfire, and, unable to go against his mentor, charges his weapon. Starfire believes that Robin is still good, and stops charging. Starfire tells Robin that, if he is truly evil, he can shoot her. Robin listens to Starfire and puts his blaster down. Enraged, Deathstroke sets off the probes which begin to kill the Titans, leaving Robin helpless to save them. Robin pleads with Deathstroke to not kill his friends. Deathstroke replies that he must attack the Titans to stop the probes - for now. Robin reluctantly fires the blaster at Starfire saying "I'm sorry". Deathstroke keeps his promise and turns off his probe machine with his controller. Robin once again escapes before the Titans can recover from their injuries.

When Robin returns to Deathstroke's base, he becomes angry again and tries and defeat his mentor. Deathstroke, seeking to test Robin's abilities against his own, battles him. He continues to goad Robin, telling him that they are so much alike. Meanwhile, the remaining Titans have recovered and Cyborg has discovered the presence of the Nanoscopic Probes in their blood systems. Gigalith asked, "How would Deathstroke inject nanobots into me the only parts of my body that are exposed are my head and neck? I would felt that." Raven deduces that Robin is only working for Deathstroke to prevent him from using the Probes to kill them. With this in mind, the Titans rush to Deathstroke's base to rescue Robin.

As the battle progresses, Robin rips off the "S" emblem on his apprentice uniform and throws it at Deathstroke's feet in defiance. Deathstroke once again becomes enraged, telling Robin that he needs to show gratitude for giving him knowledge and power, but the only thing Robin can care about is the safety of his friends. Deathstroke threatens to kill Robin's friends, but is interrupted when the Titans charge into his base. The Titans tell Robin that they are willing to take the risk of the Probes killing them, so that he can bring down Deathstroke. Deathstroke, who becomes aggravated when Robin doesn't attack them, activates the probes, condemning them to death unless Robin attacks his former teammates. At first he didn't take any action, but when he sees Starfire crying because of the pain, out of the blue Robin defies his master's orders and jumps onto the probe machine, allowing himself to be injected with the probes as well. Robin, referencing the fact that Deathstroke is a person that hates to lose, makes a desperate deal with the villain: if he continues to kill the Titans, his apprentice will also die. Deathstroke, furious but with no choice, finally destroys the controller, stopping the probes. Robin rises from the floor, but Deathstrokee makes a surprise attack on him. Robin catches his mentor off guard, which surprises Dethstroke. The other Titans get up and using their combined forces, defeat Deathstroke, breaking his mask in the process. Deathstroke triggers the self-destruct sequence, which causes the building to collapse, then runs away and disappears in the darkness. Cyborg quickly grabs the probe machine and together they manage to evade the debris and get to safety.

The Titans return to Titans Tower and Cyborg, after thoroughly analyzing the probe machine, manages to removes all the Nanoscopic Probes from everybody's blood streams. The Titans celebrate their victory with breakfast for dinner. During this time, Starfire apologizes to Robin about not believing that Robin was good anymore, but Robin says he doubted himself. He also admits that he and Deathstroke are quite similar, but the big difference between them is that Robin has friends around with him.


	5. How Long is Forever, Terra, Aftershock

**I don't own Teen Titans or Adventure Quest**

 _Alien and foreign languages in italics_

Chapter titles will be underlined

How Long is Forever?

One morning, Starfire intends to celebrate a traditional Tamaranean holiday, _B_ _lorthog_ , the Day of Friendship, with her fellow Teen Titans, but she finds them bickering over trivial things while Gigalith went out to get away from the bickering. She warns them that if friends do not value their friendship, " _Rekma_ ," or "the Drifting Apart" would occur, and result in the death of close friendships. The Titans reassure Starfire that this was perfectly normal behavior, and they would always remain friends. However their conversation is cut short when the alarm sounds, and the Titans rush off to their mission.

At the technological museum, a time-travelling villain calling himself Warp, attempts to steal a valuable clock. The Titans engage him, but Warp's knowledge of the Titans and his futuristic weapons fend them off easily. As he opens a time portal to return to his time one hundred years in the future, Starfire impulsively charges him and both vanish into the time-stream. As they are adrift, Starfire rips off a lens from Warp's chestplate; this results in both of them suddenly dropping out of the time-stream.

To her astonishment, Starfire finds herself in the middle of winter, and before her stands Titans Tower, decrepit and crumbling. As she investigates the structure, she encounters Cyborg as its only occupant, who has also fallen into disrepair and is now hooked to a bulky power generator. He reveals to Starfire that she is now twenty years in the future; the Titans have disbanded following her disappearance and gone their own ways. Starfire assumes that this is due to Warp's tampering with the time continuum and decides to seek out the others. In the course of her search, she finds a bald Beast Boy carving out a miserable existence as a carnival curio and learns Raven has gone insane from loneliness, thinking that all around her is just an illusion.

As she tries to find Robin, Starfire encounters Warp again, who has also aged due to her theft of the lens, which is actually a vortex regulator, the heartpiece of his time-travelling technology; he demands it back to enable himself to return into his own time. When Starfire demands that he restore her past, Warp replies that nothing can be changed as the course of past, present, and future is inevitable. He takes back the vortex regulator, but before he can finish her off, he is attacked and forced to retreat. Starfire's defender turns out to be Robin, but with a new super identity: He now goes under the name of Nightwing.

n his hideout, Nightwing re-encourages Starfire by the fact that the Titans have always prevailed even against the impossible before and may do so yet again. With an old Titans Communicator he had kept, he alerts the other Titans, then he and Starfire proceed to the tech museum where it all began. It turns out that Gigalith found another young hero who calls herself Supergirl. Warp is already there reattaching the regulator to his chestplate, but before he can escape, Nightwing and Starfire attack, gradually joined by the other Titans. This time, Warp's weapons are ineffective as the Titans are wise to his tricks; a bullseye hit by one of Nightwing's birdarangs on the already damaged regulator causes the device to go haywire, reducing Warp to an infant. Cyborg uses the regulator to open a portal into the past for Starfire, and with a last happy look at her reunited friends and the stolen clock in her hands, she steps through the portal and reappears in the museum with the clock, proving that Warp's theory was wrong.

After telling the others about her adventure in the future, the Titans realize how important their friendship really is. They spontaneously start to participate in the Tamaranean holiday, much to Starfire's joy, Robin begins to express an earnest interest in his future identity, and Gigalith told Robin that she found a new young hero to ally themselves with.

Terra

A young blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl is running through a mesa close to Jump City. She is being chased by a giant scorpion, who is bent on killing her. The girl runs into a dead end and the scorpion corners her, but the Teen Titans appear on one of the hills and prepare to help the girl out. Before they can do so, however a long column of earth suddenly falls down and incapacitates the scorpion.

The girl smiles and then a pillar emerges and raises her up to the hill where the Teen Titans are watching the scene. Robin approaches her and introduces himself, and the girl responds in turn, stating that her name is Terra. Terra already knows of the Titans and is able to name all of the Titans correctly. When she is about to name Beast Boy, he gets all nervous and says his name incorrectly several times, but Terra corrects him, which causes him to transform into a turtle while spinning around. Terra laughs, commenting that Beast Boy is hilarious. Beast Boy sticks out his human head, saying, "Me? Hilarious? Really?" He reverts back to his human form and collapses just as his eyes turn into hearts after Terra winked at him. Starfire proceeds to ask Terra, "Where did you come from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color, do you wish to be my friend?" Terra replies, "Um, Earth, walked, red, and sure?" Starfire gasps and proceeds to hug Terra, calling her 'new friend'. Beast Boy then asks what she is doing here, and Terra responds that she goes 'wherever the wind takes' her. Starfire, being kind, invites her to stay with them, and with encouragements from Cyborg and Beast Boy, she follows them back to the tower. However, Raven and Robin stay behind for a while, with Raven asking Robin if everything is okay. As he picks up soil and rubs it between his fingers, he replies, "Not sure. Something just doesn't feel right", before he, Raven, and Gigalith follow Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, and Starfire to the tower, then the spot where he was standing just before walking away collapses. What they all fail to realize is that Deathstroke was watching them from a cave nearby a few minutes ago, murmuring that he was the one who saw Terra first. Deathstroke then disappears back into the cave again.

When they arrive in the Titans Tower, Terra is amazed and cannot believe that the Titans actually live here. When the Titans present her with food she eats all of it, and then tries a special dish of Starfire's, which is the Glorrk. The other Titans tell her not to eat it but she believes it tastes nice, also mentioning that it tastes like a mixture of sushi and ice cream. Terra proceeds to have a bath and wash her clothes before sleeping on the couch in the main Ops room. Robin suggests that Terra join the team, but she needs to train with the Titans first so that they know what she can do. When the other Titans go see what Terra can do Gigalith was researching Terra but the database doesn't have anything on her. The closest she could find was Geo-Force who is the prince of Markovia and is rumored to have a half-sister.

The next day, Cyborg has just cleared the Titans' training obstacle course. Robin invites her to have a go at the course. With her earth-based powers, she rides on a rock and tries her best to avoid all the obstacles, destroying them in the process by hurling rocks at them. She clears the course faster than Cyborg, and is congratulated by all of the the Titans except Raven, who merely comments that they will be needing a new obstacle course and Gigalith who didn't say anything. Full of happiness in completing the course, Terra hugs Beast Boy, who collapses.

The Titans are alerted to the presence of Deathstroke, who has returned. The Titans and Terra rush to a mine, where Deathstroke's minions are attacking the mine workers. They plan to steal a diamond, but are interrupted when the Titans arrive. Together they manage to defeat all of Deathstroke's minions, but Terra accidentally drops a boulder on Beast Boy, crushing him underneath it. Terra, realizing her crime, tries to run away but encounters Deathstroke, who lures her into a trap.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy had actually managed to escape by transforming into a gorilla and breaking the boulder he lay under. He realizes that Terra had run away and rushes to find her. Terra is now confronted by Deathstroke, who collapses the nearby cave walls, leaving no path to escape to. Terra fights Deathstroke, but her lack of control over her powers causes her to do minimal damage to Deathstroke. Deathstroke smashes Terra into a wall and reveals that he has been watching her for a long time. Deathstroke says that the real reason why she keeps travelling from time to time is because she causes many natural disasters with her powers by accident. Earthquakes, avalanches and mudslides were all her doing, and, fearing the locals will turn against her, she runs away. Deathstroke comments that everywhere she goes she wishes to do good with her powers, but everywhere she fails. Deathstroke asks her to be his apprentice. He claims that he can teach her to control her powers better than anything the Titans can do to help her. Deathstroke taunts her that Beast Boy can never help her, which enrages her enough. This causes her to start a small hurricane, which forces the Titans to evacuate. Deathstroke leaves, reminding her that he will be waiting for her. Terra remains trapped inside, but Beast Boy eventually arrives and calms her down. He promises that he will never tell anyone that she loses control of her powers.

It was difficult to get Terra to trust Gigalith because the squire said something unbelievable but Terra agreed to what Gigalith told her but the geokinetic listened so Gigalith removed her gauntlets and touched Terra's face and revealed what will happen if someone manipulates Terra.

Aftershock

 **The episode opens with Deathstroke instructing his deadly new apprentice, Terra. She confirms that she will serve him forever, that she has no doubts about her allegiance, and that she will destroy the Teen Titans.**

 **That day, the Titans are enjoying a drive through the city in the T-Car. Raven is busy ignoring Beast Boy, mainly in an attempt to get Raven to laugh, but she only turns the jokes back at him. Out of nowhere, something (which turns out to be a boulder) hits them full on from the side and the car is sent spinning down the street. They exit the car and see Terra standing before them wearing a metallic suit with Deathstroke's insignia on the front. Terra starts her attack by unleashing a lightning-fast pummel of rocks. They dive out of the way as more rocks hit the T-Car, utterly totalling it.**

 **The Titans return to the attack, albeit hesitantly. Terra thoroughly demonstrates her new powers with her close-combat skills and is an even match for all of the Titans. She even demonstrates the ability to produce monsters from the streets. When she is surprised at this, Deathstroke informs her that her new suit serves as a neural link between them. Deathstroke can now project his own movements and attacks through his new apprentice, making her all the more dangerous. At several points during the battle the Titans show reluctance to deal any damaging blows to their attacker. There is one instance in particular where Starfire hits Terra hard with her eye beams and immediately goes to her side ruefully. Terra just smiles and says that Starfire was always easy to fool before hitting her with a plume of brick. Ultimately, Robin calls for a retreat and the Titans leave the battle. Beast Boy stares sadly at Terra before following.**

 **Back at Titans Tower as they recover from the skirmish, they are quite frustrated by their inability to fight effectively and treat Terra like they would any other criminal. Beast Boy says Terra is not just another criminal. She was a Teen Titan and their friend. Cyborg and Raven say that Terra was never truly their friend and has always been pure evil. Beast Boy says that he knew her better than anyone and she may have some issues, but she isn't evil and they can't give up on her. Robin reminds him that Terra is working for Slade. Beast Boy replies, "When you were working for Slade, did we give up on you?" Robin decides that Terra gets one more chance. At that moment the alarm sounds.**

 **Terra has gone to the maximum security prison and freed Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload. She places control devices on all three so they are now under Deathtroke's command. The Titans split up with Robin and Starfire going after Cinderblock, Beast Boy and Cyborg going after Plasmus and Raven taking Overload on her own. Raven quickly defeats Overload by blasting him with the water pipes, but just then Terra appears. She slowly gains the upper hand and taunts Raven to the point that she loses control of her anger and attacks her in the raging. However, she is still no match for Terra and is seemingly drowned in a pool of mud.**

 **Robin and Starfire subsequently defeat Cinderblock, but no sooner have they done this than Terra ambushes them, sending Starfire plummeting off a cliff into the ocean, and leaving Terra to escape with Cinderblock in tow. Beast Boy and Cyborg are in the midst of fighting Plasmus when a big fault opens beneath them. Beast Boy holds onto the edge but Cyborg falls into the darkness. Terra evilly sneers at Beast Boy and closes the fault on him as he screams out her name.**

 **Later, Terra is searching for Robin when he surprises her. Robin has the advantage for most of the battle but he angers her when he tries to assuage her to his side again. Terra proclaims that she is not a sad helpless little girl and that she wanted to fight with Deathstroke and annihilate him and his "pathetic friends". As she brings a rock down on top of him, the scene cuts directly to her presenting Slade with Robin's badge. Slade congratulates her and they prepare to conquer Jump City.**

 **Meanwhile, the Titans have reunited somewhere underground. They decide once and for all that Terra gets no more chances, no more trust, and no more mercy. She's just another criminal and they have to stop her...no matter what it takes.**

 **Terra begins the episode with an internal monologue, saying that she has done terrible things: having eliminated the Teen Titans, brought an entire city to its knees, and concluding that she has no regret for it (although the way she says it suggests otherwise)**

 **She is patrolling the dusty, deserted city making sure it is clear of the Teen Titans and stationing swarms of Slade's robots everywhere when suddenly the Titans appear and ambush her. Terra tries to fight back but she is overwhelmed as they attack from all sides with an unrelenting ferocity. Left with no other option, Terra retreats to another part of the city. Deathstroke berates her for fleeing and commands her to stay and fight. The Titans hone in on her location and resume the attack. Despite her best efforts, Terra is effortlessly defeated. She calls Deathstroke for help and he sends Overload, Cinderblock and Plasmus to the scene, where they fuse into a gigantic hulking monster named Ternion. Terra runs back to Deathstokee's hideout, thinking she is safe, but Deathstroke begins to beat her savagely, saying she has failed her mission. It finally dawns on Terra that Deathstroke never actually cared about her, and tells him that it's not too late for her to walk out the door. However, when she tries to rip her suit off, she discovers that it is fused to her skin. She then tries to leave, but the suit becomes fully integrated into her nervous system, giving Slade complete control over her actions.**

 **The Titans continue to fight Ternion and Slade's minions, and they eventually bring the monster down. Beast Boy slips away during the fight to go after Terra, unaware that the rest of his team is tracking him. He arrives in Slade's underground base and witnesses Terra being tortured. She begs him to kill her, saying "Isn't that what you came for?". Slade attacks Beast Boy through Terra, who has resigned herself to his control. Terra continues to plead with Beast Boy to destroy her, while he insists that she is strong enough to take control and that Slade has never had any hold over her. Beast Boy successfully dodges Terra's attacks until she catches him in a rockslide, trapping his foot and pinning him in place**

 **Deathstroke forces her to move in and finish him off. Beast Boy implores her to fight back, saying she can still do the right thing. Terra solemnly replies that it's too late. The other Titans arrive as she forms a pointed rock to finish him off. The Titans beg her not to do it and poise to attack her. Beast Boy tells her that it's never too late to change, and Terra earnestly apologizes to Beast Boy for what she has done.**

 **Terra then turns on Deathstroke, effortlessly driving him back. They fight one on one until Terra unleashes a vicious wave of earthly energy on Deathstroke shouting out, "You can't control me anymore!" The attack sends Deathstroke flying backwards into a pool of lava below, ending his rule over the city, temporarily. Unfortunately, the power of Terra's attack awakens a volcano powerful enough to annihilate the entire city. Beast Boy approaches her and asks her to come with them and evacuate the city before the volcano erupts, but she says that she's the only one who can stop it. Beast Boy says it's too late, but Terra smiles and quotes him by saying "It's never too late." She puts her arms around him and they share one last loving embrace before she tearfully tells Beast Boy, "You were the best friend I ever had." She then pushes him away towards the exit on a rock. The Titans escape and Terra gives a scream as she absorbs all her power and manages to stop the volcano, but in the process turns herself to stone. The next day, the Titans visit the site where she stands as a statue and put a plaque saying "Terra. A Teen Titan. A True Friend." They all vow to bring her back...someday.**

After that Robin gives her Titans communicator and she accepted and she was became the seventh member of the Teen Titans.


	6. Fear Itself, WinnerTakeAll, Titans East

**I don't own Teen Titans or the stuff and locations from Adventure Quest.**

 **Alien and foreign languages will be in bold.**

 _Thoughts will be in italics_

Chapter names will be underlined.

Fear Itself

he episode begins with the introduction of Control Freak, who is terrorizing the video store. The Teen Titans arrive and, after a lengthy battle, stop him by activating the fire sprinklers, thus short-circuiting his remote. After the fight, Beast Boy digs out of the mess a famous, and by reputation very frightening, horror movie, Wicked Scary, and presents it to the team back at the tower. The movie turns out to be extremely frightening, so much in fact that even a hard-boiled mind such as Raven finds herself unnerved. But she refuses to admit it to the others.

Later in the night, the Titans hear a scream in the Ops. The lights go out, and out of nowhere appears the monster from Wicked Scary, ready to devour them all

.Beast Boy keeps jibbing Raven that she is afraid, which Raven hotly denies. But each time she says so, one of her teammates is snatched and vanishes: first Beast Boy, then Robin is pulled away by shadowy tentacles; Starfire is buried under a horde of demonic rats in the basement, and finally Cyborg also disappears without a trace.

Now totally alone, Raven is beset by horrifying monsters made out of pure darkness. Cornered, she admits that she truly is afraid. She's able to regain control over herself and the monsters disappear. She wakes up and the Titans deduce that Raven had accidentally created the monsters out of her denying her fear.

Now, as the sun rises, the Titans decide to catch some sleep over the night's events. Beast Boy then asks if Raven would want to do this again for Halloween, and Raven clearly says "I'm afraid not."

Winner Take All

The episode begins with the Titans playing cards reflecting natural disasters, in which Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, Gigalith, and Terra have very quickly lost to Robin. However, Cyborg defeats Robin with a card (Meteor) that dominates over all the other cards. Robin gets upset after losing to Cyborg. The two of them, along with Beast Boy, get transported to an alternate dimension, leaving Starfire and Raven confused. The male Titans arrive at a Tournament of Heroes, hosted by a being calling himself the Master of Games. Along with them are Gizmo, who makes Cyborg suspicious, Tempest, making Beast Boy show off more than ever, Speedy, seemingly a doppelganger to Robin, only with an exclusively bow-and-arrow motif, and two other heroes named Hot Spot and Wildebeest. The 8 of them are told they are there to compete to see who the best really is, with the Master of Games giving away a prize to the winner, as well.

With the Titans introduced and ready for battle, the Master of Games sends the champions into a fight for glory. Robin faces off against Hot Spot, Beast Boy against Wildebeest, Cyborg against Gizmo, and Tempest against Speedy. The battles start, and Robin dodges Hot Spot's attacks, while Beast Boy and Wildebeest fight it out in a cage match. Speedy fights in Tempest's turf, and Cyborg battles in a bunch of platforms while managing to take on Gizmo and his inventions. Robin ends up getting the best of Hot Spot using his gadgets and martial arts, Cyborg defeats Gizmo by tearing off his backpack, Speedy manages to defeat Aqualad with his ice arrows, and Beast Boy, after shifting to every animal he can, unfortunately falls out of the cage and loses to Wildebeest. Worried about their friend, Cyborg and Robin ask about Beast Boy, when the Master of Games tells them that he was escorted home safely. Unable to reach him, Cyborg gets worried, and wakes up Robin in the night to tell him he's not sure this thing is safe. Robin assumes Cyborg wants to tire him out so he could win easier, and closes his room door. Cyborg still curious, wonders around until he finds the Master of Games with new powers, the powers of the defeated heroes (and Gizmo)!

Cyborg confronts the Master, but is defeated. All of the losers have been put into a gem worn by the Master, and now he can use them as much as he wants, with Cyborg as the latest addition. The next day, Robin wonders why Cyborg isn't there, and the Master tells him Cyborg was snooping, and was disqualified. The Master of Games tells the remaining heroes that they must now engage in a final three-way battle, and Robin is still unaware of the evil plan. Robin and Speedy defeat Wildebeest together, and they face off. They do all they can, with all their weapons, and Robin ends up prevailing. After Robin wins, he asks the Master for the prize, finding out there wasn't a prize, and the Master has taken everyone's powers. Robin challenges the Master to a final battle, and manages to get Cyborg and Speedy back. Cyborg yells at him quickly, and the three of them take the Master down by destroying his jewel, freeing the others and rendering him powerless.

With the "contest" over, Robin makes the other heroes all Honorary Titans, except for Gizmo, who isn't a hero. Robin, learning that winning isn't everything, uses the Master's jewel to send everyone home. After they all disappear, several heroines appear: Starfire, Raven, Terra, Gigalith, Wonder Girl, Sargent Marvel, Miss Martian, and Supergirl. As the Master of Games appears before them, his jewel mysteriously repaired, Starfire states to Raven, "I have a bad feeling about this".

Titans East

Brother Blood stands on a hilltop overlooking Steel City. He tells his cloaked followers that he will build a new academy, this time with his former student Cyborg. Blood confronts a chained Steamroller and bends him to his will. Blood declares that Steamroller will help him find students for his new school.

Cyborg heads to Steel City on Robin's orders, in order to assist in the formation of the Titans East team. He arrives at their incomplete tower, where the Titans East are having their own personal disputes. Cyborg quickly calms them down and, with his guidance, try to finish completing their tower. They are interrupted by the appearance of Steamroller, who is attacking a local mine. The six of them tackle Steamroller, the first fight they had ever fought together as a team. At first the Titans East don't work together, and their attacks fail and hit each other instead. During the fight, Cyborg is attacked by Steamroller, who attaches a cable into Cyborg's circuits. Cyborg kicks him away and, with Cyborg's instructions, the Titans East successfully work together as a team and defeats Steamroller.

Now working as a team, the Titans East, along with Cyborg, they completed the Titans East Tower in no time. Unbeknownst to them, Brother Blood had actually used Steamroller as bait in order to steal the security keys for entering the Titans East Tower from Cyborg. Cyborg turns on some disco lights and reveals a disco ball, and announces that "It's party time"! Cyborg tries to invite Bumblebee to a dance, but Más y Menos interrupts them and insist on playing video games with Cyborg. He is excused from playing when Robin contacts Cyborg and informs him of Professor Chang's escape from prison. Robin tells Cyborg to return to Jump City, and Cyborg reluctantly agrees to this plan. Mas y Menos try to dissuade him from leaving but Cyborg insists it is for the best. As he is about to board the T-Car, Tempest and Bumblebee reveal that they want Cyborg to stay as leader of Titans East. Tempted by the offer, Cyborg gets no time to give a response when suddenly the power goes out and the security in the tower goes down. They are ambushed by Brother Blood's purple cloaked followers, who attack them with a sonic cannon built into their arms. Bumblebee pulls off the hood of one of them, revealing them to be robotic clones of Cyborg.

Left outnumbered, the Titans East split up to find the Main Ops room, where they can turn on the security in the tower. Each of them are ambushed by the Cyclones and taken captive. Meanwhile, Cyborg arrives at Ops, where he runs into Brother Blood. Blood tells him that the Tower will be the new H.I.V.E. Academy. Brother Blood attacks Cyborg, dodging all his attacks and fighting him with ease. Blood reveals that even though he no longer has Cyborg's blueprints, he has a photographic memory, enabling him to remember vital parts of Cyborg's blueprints. This is what allowed Blood to build the Cyclones using Cyborg's technology. Blood rips through Cyborg's circuitry, desperate to find the piece which allows Cyborg to resist Blood's mind controlling powers. Blood digs too deep into Cyborg's circuit, finally hitting his power cell, which shoots a large burst of energy at Blood, throwing him across the room. Before Brother Blood can attack Cyborg again, Cyborg activates the security systems, spawning many lasers around the room, each of them firing at Blood. Blood is knocked out the window and falls into the sea. Cyborg's power cell finally runs dry and he powers out.

Cyborg regains consciousness and sees the Titans East bearing down at him. They tell him that they are all right, and that they were saved after Cyborg reset the security in the tower. Speedy asks him again if he wishes to stay as leader of Titans East, but once again they are interrupted, this time by Robin, who tells him that the Teen Titans need him back. Cyborg apologetically replies that the Titans East "need him more". Cyborg hangs up on Robin and officially announces to the Titans East that he accepts the offer to stay and be leader.

After Cyborg retires to his room for some rest, Tempest pulls out a H.I.V.E. Communicator and informs Brother Blood that they have achieved his objective. The eyes of the five turn red and glow in the darkness, with Blood's voice telling them that they have done excellently.

To Cyborg's shock, the Titans East reveal that they are under Brother Blood's control. Cyborg tries to call for backup, but his reception is bad and he is caught by the Titans East. Brother Blood then himself reappears with some shocking changes: he is now half robot, having used Cyborg's technology on himself. Just when Brother Blood is about to take apart Cyborg, the Titans arrive and save him, but are unfortunately ambushed by the Titans East and Cyborg's robotic clones. Brother Blood fights Cyborg on the rooftop of the tower, physically crippling him by breaking his arms and legs off. Blood demands to know what makes Cyborg resistant to his control, and Cyborg reveals that it is his spirit that leads him to success, which can't be taken apart. Blood ends up having his arms and legs broken off while Cyborg regenerates himself. Titans East are free from his control, and as Robin, Gigalith, Terra, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire were watching the whole time, they sadly bid farewell to their old teammate. However, Cyborg decides that the Teen Titans need him more and rejoins. Cyborg resolves their problem of a team leader by saying, "You have a leader, you just need to listen to her."


	7. 257-494, The Quest, and Mother Mae-Eye

**I don't own Teen Titans or the stuff and locations from Adventure Quest.**

 **Alien and foreign languages will be in bold.**

 _Thoughts will be in italics_

Chapter names will be underlined.

257-494

One beautiful day, Control Freak suddenly pops up right on the Titans Tower TV screen, right before Beast Boy's eyes. The other Titans are originally skeptical about Beast Boy's somewhat incoherent report until a newsflash about Control Freak's escape from prison brings the official confirmation. The Titans trace him back to Cooks Electronics Store, where Control Freak appears before them inside the on-air TV scenes, gloating his ability to be literally inside the TV channels.

As it turns out, Control Freak has constructed an oversized version of his master remote control to transport himself into the TV Dimension. Just as the Titans proceed to check out the device, Beast Boy accidentally activates it, transporting them all into the TV dimension as well. A wild chase ensues, leading right across all running programs, but Control Freak manages to use his vast knowledge to his advantage: He recruits three notorious movie villains - The Creature from Jones Lake, Seven-Gorn-Seven and the Off-World Outlaw - to distract the Titans while he proceeds to learn kung-fu and alien martial arts and obtain a formidable arsenal of ultra-tech weapons from various fictional TV shows, which enable him to outfight the Titans and escape yet again. And to make things worse, a newsflash informs the Titans that Control Freak's and their presence inside the TVs is causing them to emit harmful electromagnetic waves which will eventually destroy the brains of all viewers.

In this moment of peril, Beast Boy is finally able to draw upon his own immense knowledge about TV and movies, and he leads them right to Control Freak's next haunt, the sci-fi scenario Clash of the Planets. Again, Control Freak manages to maintain the upper hand against the Titans, but then Beast Boy recalls a vital detail Control Freak had overlooked, enabling him to strip him of his newly gained powers and imprisoning him in a dimensional panel.

Back at Titans Tower, Robin and Starfire reflect on the effects watching too much television had on their mission: While Robin concludes that watching too much TV is indeed unhealthy, Starfire interjects by stating that it was in fact Beast Boy being a TV junkie that had enabled them to win the day. And all Titans - along with a guest from the TV dimension - join in a short laughter about this particular irony

The Quest

One night, Robin surprises a thieving martial artist named Katarou in Jump City's Chinatown stealing a golden staff. Unexpectedly, the thief gains the upper hand on Robin, and upon Robin's question where he learned to fight like that, Katarou replies, "If you want to be the best, you have to seek the True Master", before he escapes.

The next day in his room, Robin begins to pack a few belongings as the other Titans arrive in to comfort him over his defeat. They soon notice Robin packing and begin to believe he is quitting the team, over what happened. However, Robin reveals to them that his fight with Katarou has showed him that he still has a lot to learn about martial arts. Cyborg offers to help, but Robin declines the offer stating to have already trained with the best. Starfire then asks if he is going to seek out the True Master and Robin confirms having been riled by his defeat and his apparent lack of combat skill, Robin reveals he has decided to travel to Asia and seek out the True Master, of whom little is known beyond legends. Gigalith left to give out more communicators.

Upon arriving in the village at the foot of the mountain where the Master is known to reside, he meets an old peasant woman who prepares him for his journey and shows him the beginning of the path. However, Robin has to show humility and so has to leave his weapons and costume behind; but little does he know that he has a stealthy pursuer..

Robin struggles his way up the mountain, fighting his way past a bear, a snake and a monkey, all of them guardians set up to test his skill and determination. He also meets the old woman time and again, who seems to have no problem whatsoever in getting past the obstacles and who keeps scolding him for his impatience. In the end, Robin reaches the mountain top, but before he can enter the abode of the True Master, he is intercepted by Katarou. In fact, Katarou had only implied that he had been trained by the Master: He had attempted to reach him before but failed, so he had Robin bypass the tests in his stead so that he may follow in his wake and claim the apprenticeship for himself. Using the golden staff and Robin's equipment, he casts him back and proceeds to the abode.

Tired and angry, Robin lies on the ground until the old woman bids him to rise, rekindling his determination by reminding him on his achievements in his journey. He engages Katarou in combat and, using his experiences from his tests, defeats him. But as Katarou desperately attacks Robin from behind, he is stopped by the old woman - who is in fact the True Master in person.

Having surreptitiously followed Robin's progress, she denounces Katarou as a thief and cheater and denies him any more chance of ever training under her. Upon Robin's questions, the Master slyly and good-naturedly admonishes Robin's seriousness and obsession one last time. In gratitude for her aid, Robin grants her the golden staff, and they begin training.

Meanwhile, back at Titans Tower, Starfire is shown to be missing Robin dearly, when she passes by his room, she notices a figure. Believing that Robin has returned, Starfire is overjoyed, but her happiness soon disappears as Starfire discovers "Robin" to actually be Beast Boy, dressed as him and messing with his weapons. Starfire tells Beast Boy that it's wrong for him to be in Robin's room and messing with his equipment, but Beast Boy starts to convince Starfire to dress as Robin as well.

Soon, Starfire is hooked as now both her and Beast Boy are dressed as Robin and still in his room. However, they are soon confronted by Cyborg, who appears to be mad at them for going through Robin's belongings. Instead, Cyborg is actually unhappy that they didn't invite him to join in and now Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg are dressed as Robin. Later, they are in the garage, playing around with Robin's R-Cycle and keep referring to each other as Robin. Raven the enters the room and admits this rather to be disturbing, but the others begin to convince her to join them, asking if she has ever wondered what it's like to actually be Robin.

A few days later, it revealed that all of the Titans are now fully dressed as Robin, even Silkie. They continue to enjoy themseleves, even ordering pizza. Raven then admits to everyone that the mask makes her feel cool. However, unaware to Raven, everyone is shocked as Robin has returned from training and is standing behind her. Raven soon notices and backs away, as everyone prepares for Robin to be furious with them. However, instead at being mad at the Titans for fooling around with stuff and going through his belongings, Robin enjoys some pizza and admits to them: "You know, Robins, the mask makes me feel cool, too." Shocked beyond words, they all faint. Gigalith returned after giving communicators to the rest of Young Justice.

Mother Mae-Eye

The Titans wake up from sprawling around in the Tower's Ops room and are all hungry for pie. Luckily an obese but merry and kind old woman is there to serve them pie, care for them and spoil them like 6-year-old children. That woman, going by the name of Mother Mae-Eye, even turns the Tower into a giant gingerbread house and its environs into a veritable "candyland" with magic.

Luckily Gigalith was already gone to give out communicators. However, Mother can also be quite stern to her young charges, as the Titans find out when the H.I.V.E. Five raid the local mall. She smooths Robin's ("Robby-Wobby") wild hair and replaces his "dangerous toys" with baby stuff (diapers, toys and milk bottles), dresses Beast Boy ("Beastie-Boo") into a fluffy pink bunny pajama suit so he can't transform into animals, Raven ("Rae-Rae") into a frilly light yellow Shirley Temple dress and braided pigtails with girlish bow ties, Cyborg ("Borgy-Bear") into a raincoat, rain hat and galoshes, and Starfire ("Twinkle-Star") into an over sized Christmas-colored sweater before she lets them out to "play". These implements, however, hamper the Titans' fighting skills, and they all end up thrashed by the H.I.V.E. Five before Mae-Eye steps in and gives those "nasty children" a "good sound spanking".

During the fight, Starfire is trapped in one of See-More's eye bubbles, and as Mammoth, who was defeated by Mother Mae-Eye, is slammed into her, she hits a lamp, which breaks and gives her a solid knock on the head. But as she recovers, she sees Mae-Eye no longer as a kind old woman, but as a monstrous, green-skinned three-eyed hag. Back in the Tower, she discovers even worse things: Her friends are under a spell which prevents them from realizing the danger they're in, and Mae-Eye is actually feeding on the "love" they profess to her - and in order to get all of that "sweet nourishing affection", she intends to bake the Titans up in a giant pie while pretending to tuck them in for the night!

Starfire of course protests vehemently, but is unable to fight Mae-Eye alone and quickly overpowered. Although Mae-Eye tries her best to get her under her control again, Starfire deceives her and comes to her friends' rescue. When the mind control proves too persistent and an army of gingerbread men created by the hag moves in on them, Starfire has no choice but to give the others a knock on the head as well, freeing them from the magic.

In a moment of quiet after a lengthy battle with the gingerbread army, the Titans muse over how Mae-Eye could have come into the Tower, and finally it turns out that she had smuggled herself in with a pie Cyborg had unwisely bought from an old witch that remarkably has the same appearance as Mother. Then Mae-Eye attacks them, pursuing them all over Titans Island. With no way to defeat her directly, Robin resorts to tricking her, and finally they manage to banish the hag back into her pie. And in order to pay them back for their latest defeat, Robin decides to grant the H.I.V.E. a gift of free pie.. Gigalith returned to the tower after giving communicators to Killowat and Flamebird.


	8. The End

**I don't own Teen Titans or Adventure Quest**

 _Alien and foreign languages in italics_

Chapter titles will be underlined

The End

The episode begins with Deathstroke and Trigon having a conversation. Trigon tells Deathstroke to bring Raven and he will get his promise. Deathstroke accepts, thinking it's a beautiful day for the end of the world. Suddenly the scene switches to Raven in her room, just as the sun comes up. She wakes up and finds Trigon's symbol burning on her arms. She screams "No!", realizing that today is the day she will fulfill her destiny to become the portal for Trigon to enter the Earth, therefore causing an end to the life of all its inhabitants. Raven goes out to the rooftop and watches the sunrise. As she watches Robin comes up, and they have a moment. She decides to be extra nice to her teammates and try to make their last day the best ever. She makes pancakes for breakfast, though she's a bad cook, but Robin quietly told Cyborg and Beast Boy to be nice about it, because he could tell Raven was really trying to be nice. Starfire said the pancakes reminded her of a dish at Tamaran, and Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, Gigalith, and Robin gave their pancakes to her. The alarm signifies an attack, and they leave.

As they battle Plasmus, Raven stops Robin from hitting a building. He says "Thanks! I owe you one!" and Raven quietly mumbles, "Yeah. Sure." She protects all her teammates during the battle, and ends up defeating Plasmus. Raven later takes the team out for pizza, and Robin mentions that she's being quiet today. She takes them to the park and suggest some activities to do. She states that they have a lot to do until sunset. Suddenly, a solar eclipse happens and blocks the sun. Raven is tossed around by an invisible force, and as her teammates look at her arm, they see the mark of Trigon. She passes out and comes to, scolded by her teammates; 'Why didn't you tell us today's the day?' Her teammates realize that she is destined to become the portal so the earth will be destroyed, and immediately take her to a quarantine room, which they constructed without Raven's knowledge. Raven says over and over that it's hopeless, but her team doesn't listen and they lock her in. Beast Boy gives her a penny for good luck and she says "All the luck in the world won't help us now."

Raven meditates and Trigon makes contact with her mind as Deathstroke appears outside the tower, with a group of fire demons. After threatening to hurt Raven's friends, Trigon makes Raven come out of the tower and go with Deathstroke. Her team tries to stop her, but she knocks them out and leaves. While they walk to the place where Raven must summon Trigon, she warns Deathstroke that she knows her father, and that Trigon will not keep whatever promise he made to him. Deathstroke doesn't believe this and says that Raven is merely a pawn in Trigon's plan. Then Raven remarks that they have that in common, and once Deathstroke's purpose is done, he will be irrelevant. This angers Deathstroke and he starts to ignite in flames, only to be grabbed by the fire demons. Deathstroke orders them to release him, but they ignore him. Raven then realizes that Deathstroke is already insignificant as even his own army won't listen to him. The Fire Demons release him and leave him there on Raven's orders.

The Titans soon recover from the knockout and decide one last time to stop Raven from fulfilling her destiny. Deathstroke confronts Trigon and demands his repayment. Trigon refuses, saying the gem has returned on her own free will. Deathstroke reminds him about the deal. Trigon however doesn't care and just laughs at him. Enraged, Deathstroke starts throwing fireballs at Trigon, which doesn't harm him at all. Trigon then takes his powers away and Deathstroke seemingly vanishes. The Titans reach Raven and once again try to convince her saying that no one knows their destiny. She agrees by telling them she didn't know she could make such wonderful friends and that she wanted to make their last day perfect only to have them worry about her the entire time. Robin holds her hand and tells her "That's what friends do." But Raven says "And as my friends you have to let me go". Then she traps them to prevent them from stopping her, as they try to stop her she proceeds to open the portal. Then Trigon emerges from it.

Raven has become the portal by which her demonic father Trigon enters the realm and puts an end to the Earth. He unleashes a mighty wave of destruction across the planet turning oceans to lava and the sky to a blood red, buildings and edifices are destroyed, and everyone is turned to stone.

Somewhere in the ruined streets of Jump City, a small barrier created by Raven gives out, and Robin is shown lying underneath. He comes to and stares speechlessly at the ravaged landscape. He sees the innocent people frozen by Trigon's wrath and frets over how he could have done something more to stop this. He spots a big, red-eyed raven alighted on a nearby stone slab, wondering if it is his lost friend. The bird takes off, and Robin follows, calling after it. The raven flies higher and lands on top of a big skyscraper. Robin climbs it and finds Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, Terra, and Gigalith at the top, alive and well but disheartened. They deduce that Raven used her powers to ensure that they survived the apocalypse. Cyborg wonders what the use of that was since they were the only ones who lived and there is nothing left. Robin doesn't give up hope and declares that they will keep fighting in honor of their friend Raven. They join hands in promise, and as they do so there is a sudden burst of telekinetic energy among them. They figure that Raven must have left them with some of her powers and it is at its strongest when they are joined together.

Trigon has made Titans Tower his throne. He sits silently biding his power and growing bigger. Without warning, the Titans attack, but they fail to make him even flinch. Starfire explains from her experience that Raven's powers are controlled by emotion. The Titans realize they must get angry, and they join hands preparing to hit Trigon with everything they have. They all shout out Raven's incantation and a massive beam of telekinetic dark energy blasts Trigon full on. He seems hurt by the beam, before smiling and says that not even a "farewell blessing" from his daughter could not harm him. He mutters "Begone" and blasts them with his eye beams back to the ruined site of the old library.

They all get up painfully, now even more demoralized than before. Robin looks down the hole that leads to the inner bowels of the library and ponders over how it doesn't feel as though Raven is truly gone. A voice says "That's because she isn't" and Deathstroke emerges from the darkness. The Titans attack him on sight, but he makes no move to retaliate. He says he hasn't come to fight, but to help, and that he knows a way Raven can be saved. The Titans emphatically refuse his offer out of disbelief. Deathstroke tells them that they can think of him as they will, but assures them that what Trigon did to the Earth, Deathstroke would never wish. Cyborg states, "It's a little late for I'm sorry". Deathstroke tells Cyborg not to mistake his offer for regret. He's only helping them because it suits him. Starfire then says that Raven was destroyed when she became the portal. Deathstroke says that the part of Raven's existence as an inter-dimensional portal is complete, but another part lives on elsewhere. The Titans ask him where, but he offers to show only one of them the way on account of Trigon being all-seeing and will therefore need to be distracted while Raven is searched for. Robin volunteers to accompany Slade no matter how slim the chances of finding Raven may be. Slade gives the other five Titans a Ring of Azar, a ring that extends a certain degree of protection from Trigon's power on the wearer. As Robin says goodbye the others promise to hit Trigon with everything they have, Starfire starts sharing a heartfelt embrace with him. Deathstroke remarks on the sentimentality of their goodbyes and goes to the hole leading to the underground. Robin vows to bring Raven back and departs with Deathstroke into the darkness.

They walk along the path until they come to a huge door with a Mark of Scath on it. As they pass through, Deathstroke warns Robin that if they are successful, Robin may not like what he finds. Robin says he'll take his chances. They proceed to pilot a boat down a river of lava.

Meanwhile, the Titans get Trigon's attention by having Beast Boy fly into his ear as a hummingbird and then turn into a blue whale. As the Titans stand before him, he breathes a blast of fire on them, but the Ring of Azar that Starfire is wearing proves useful. Trigon is daunted by this and notes Deathstroke's betrayal, but he still refuses to expend the energy to annihilate the Titans. Using his powers he makes evil clones out of each of the Titans and pits them against each other, each against his or her own clone.

As they go down the river, Robin asks Deathstroke why he sold out the world to Trigon. Deathstroke tells Robin that this was inevitable, whether or not he was present. However Robin still points out that Deathstroke played a role in it, and like everything else he has ever done it has made people suffer. Deathstroke simply answers it's what he does best. They are then ambushed by an army of Trigon's fire-borne minions. By fighting together, the two adversaries swiftly repulse the onslaught. One of the last of the fiery assailants knocks Deathstroke's mask off, and Robin is taken aback when he sees Deathstroke's face is just a bare skull with a single red eye.

Deathstroke states this was not the way he had wished Robin to find out. Robin asks Deathstroke what he is, to which Deathstroke answers he is not "complete", and adds that his condition is temporary. He retrieves his mask and suggests they continue on. However Robin refuses to go further until he gets some answers. Deathstroke says that Terra's attack should have been his end, but Trigon had been watching and saved him. Trigon then made a deal with deathstroke to bring Raven to him, in return for restoring Deathstroke's humanity and granting him enhanced powers. Deathstroke finishes his story with Trigon's reneging on the deal and says he is only doing so to get back his own flesh and blood.

Above ground, the other Titans are engaged in grueling battle with their evil selves. Nega Beast Boy matches Beast Boy form to form, but Beast Boy holds his own quite well. Nega Cyborg has knowledge of Cyborg's weak points and uses them to full advantage. Starfire is evenly matched with her alternate form. The clones also display knowledge of each Titan's inner feelings and use this to taunt them. Nega Cyborg taunts Cyborg with the death of his mother, Nega Starfire says that when she wins Robin will be hers, Nega Beast Boy taunts Beast Boy's lack of seriousness, Nega Terra taunts Terra's lack of control, and Nega Gigalith taunts Gigalith about the fact that she's always alone. At this point in the journey, Robin and Deathstroke come to a fork in the road. Deathstroke points Robin down one path and says they must part company as he goes down another. Robin expresses his surprise that Deathstroke kept his word, however he assures Deathstroke that the next time they meet they would be enemies once more. Deathstroke states he doesn't expect anything different. Robin's path takes him to an immense cavern with a ruined temple in the center. As Robin searches the ruins he spots someone running away. He chases after the person who is wearing a white cloak. He pulls away the cloak and discovers a young girl who looks exactly like Raven, but she is no more than nine years old. As the child looks up at Robin she meekly asks, "Who are you?"

The battles that Starfire, Cyborg, Terra, Gigalith, and Beast Boy are fighting against their evil clones are proving to be some of the most arduous they have ever endured. They know they must continue so that Trigon's attention stays on them and not on Robin, who is busy searching for Raven. Nega Starfire escapes from the battle long enough to whisper in Trigon's ear the Titans' plan. Trigon simply replies that he has always known of their plan and that it is of no consequence. The powermad demon explains that the depth of his power is incomprehensible and though some remnant of Raven exists, the Raven they knew is gone forever.

Meanwhile, Robin tries to comfort the childlike Raven he has found, saying he is there to take her back. Raven seems to have no memory of him and tries to flee from him deeper into the cavern. Robin keeps up with her and manages to gain her trust by saying he can bring her back.

Elsewhere underground, Deathstroke continues the search for his human body. He comes to a large metal door with a Mark of Scath that is guarded by a hulking stone-like guard with a metal mask and a big ax. The guard tells him that what he seeks may not be recovered, but Deathstroke says he has nothing else to lose. The two of them start in to fight.

As the tide of the battle above ground starts to turn against the Teen Titans, they decide to switch combatants in hopes of regaining the advantage. The idea proves effective as they dominate each of the clones separately. The clones evaporate into wisps of red energy that return to each of the Titans, confirming their defeat. Trigon himself approaches them and sends a herd of fire demons on them. The Titans escape the onslaught.

As Robin carries Raven back the way they came he tells her a story. Robin says Raven was good, brave, and a wonderful friend. Even though she fought for the good guys, she was always held back by the bad side lurking within her. Robin is interrupted by a horde of fire demons. He successfully escapes them while keeping the helpless Raven out of harm's way. Raven then addresses Robin by name and asks him why he is doing this. Robin confirms that she does indeed remember him and his friends. She recognizes the story Robin told her as if it were a nightmare and continues to believe that Trigon is unstoppable and nothing can be done. Her powers are gone now that Trigon no longer needs her and everything has been left hopelessly ruined. Robin says it may be the end of the world but everyone is still together and fighting. Raven cries out, "Look at me, Robin. There's nothing I can do. There isn't any hope!" He responds, "Then I guess I'll just have to have enough hope for the both of us." He puts Raven on his back and carries her to the surface.

Deathstroke continues fighting the guard, but is at a significant disadvantage. The guard is impervious to most everything, including lava. The guard says that pure evil cannot be dominated by mortals. Deathstroke says, "Actually, I'm not such a nice guy myself." He pushes a detonator and a bomb he secretly planted on the door explodes, engulfing the guard and breaking open the door. Arrows of white light shoot out of the opening. One of them hits Slade and his form thickens. He welcomes the return of his flesh and blood, picks up the fallen guard's ax and heads for the exit.

he Titans fly through the air with Trigon's minions in pursuit. They shoot most of them down, but then Robin appears to finish them off. The Titans are overjoyed to see him, but are stunned when they see Raven's immature form.

Trigon commands his army to expand throughout the universe and enslave everything until all bow before him.

Robin explains Raven's condition to the others and says the time has come for a final attack, "Him or us. All or nothing." Robin comforts Raven by saying she is no longer a slave to any prophecy and she will know what to do when the time comes. Trigon then finds them and the Titans assail him full on. Slade appears wielding the guard's ax and joins the strike as well. Raven watches in amazement as Trigon takes damage. Slade is eventually knocked out and the Titans are enveloped in a massive heat ray. Raven runs to her immobile teammates, begging them to get up. Trigon bids her farewell and unleashes another heat ray. Raven instinctively shields herself with her powers. Trigon disparages her powers, states that he is "her creator, her master" and that she exists only to serve him, and says that his daughter has no chance of defeating her omnipotent father.

Raven begins to glow and transforms into her older self with a white robe. She forcibly denies any biological ties with him as she blasts him backwards with devastating bursts of white energy. Raven proclaims that Trigon was never anything of a father to her, rather the monks of Azarath and the Teen Titans whom she calls family. She gains power from this knowledge as the Titans stand with her. She screams out, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and a monumental wave of white energy emanates from her obliterating Trigon for good and washing over everything. The city is returned to the way it was before, the people are unfrozen and the entire world returns to life from Raven's power.

The Titans have no words for their friend. Raven throws her arms gratefully around Robin, thanking him for not giving up on her. Beast Boy is a little freaked out by this new smiling Raven, but she assures him that blue is her preferred garb and he is still not funny, much to his jubilation. Back at the Tower, they kick off a celebration while Robin has a moment with Raven by the window. Although Slade survived, they will be poised to stop him just as they always have been. Raven asks him how he keeps his hopes up even against impossible odds. Robin tells her that she is actually the most hopeful person he has ever known. Even though everyone knew she was doomed to an apocalyptic prophecy, she chose to hope for more and fought alongside the Teen Titans. Raven is free to live her life fully, unencumbered by any inner demons or premonitions.


	9. Snowblind,Kole,Hide and Seek,Lightspeed

**I don't own Teen Titans or the stuff and locations from Adventure Quest.**

 **Alien and foreign languages will be in bold.**

 _Thoughts will be in italics_

Chapter names will be underlined.

The Brotherhood of Evil tried to get a Titans Communicator but Wildebeest's fell off a cliff so Madam Rouge tricked Robin into giving her one while she was disguised as Hot Spot after saying his broke while escaping the Brotherhood of Evil.

Snowblind

In Northern Russia, a figure cloaked in green approaches a bear caught in a trap and frees it. The hunters responsible for the trap chase the mysterious figure to the edge of a cliff, where the mysterious person warns the hunters that he doesn't want to hurt them. When they ignore him and attack him, he glows red and explodes with energy.

The Teen Titans arrive in their T-Ship in response to a distress signal and find a devastated town. A local retired general, Raskov, reveals that one of them, an "abomination", has caused the destruction. Some of the locals are wary of the alien Starfire, who assures them the one responsible will stopped. The Titans see a glowing red energy-burst in the distance and rush there to investigate. As they fly there, an energy burst takes the T-Ship down. They spot the attacking figure in a snowstorm and close in on him, but despite their initial best efforts, are blasted aside effortlessly. Raven enshrouds them in a black dome to shield them, winning the Titans a brief respite, but the figure blasts it apart soon after. Cyborg picks up radiation levels that are off the scale, but Starfire deflects the next blast, informing the other Titans that she's immune to radiation. She pursues the figure into the woods and is soon lost in the snowstorm. Robin wants to go after her, but he knows that there no chance of finding her.

Starfire is trying to make her way through the storm, but is soon brought to the ground where the freezing temperature take their toll on her. The green-robed figure comes to her aid. When she awakens she finds herself in some kind of factory. Starfire is unable to contact the others and the man shows up, introducing himself as Red Star. He also informs her that she is free to leave any time she wishes. Red Star, however, has to confine himself to a glass-lined radiation chamber and is trapped there.

While the Titans search the area, Cyborg picks up a radiation signal and they track the signal. They soon at a stream full of green radioactive isotopes. Knowing that the radioactive isotopes will lead them to Starfire, the Titans follow the stream back to its source.

Red Star warns that he is filled with radiation, but Starfire assures him she is immune to radiation, so he invites her in. Starfire tells him that she and the others were sent to find the creature, but Red Star reveals he is the creature, although he hasn't been out of his complex. Starfire is skeptical of this and leaves to find the Titans, but she can't make out anything in the storm. She returns to the complex, where she and Red Star share a dinner together. During their meal, they are interrupted by a proximity signal. Red Star advises them to stay inside and he seals down the complex rather then go out and face the dangers outside. Starfire confronts him over his cowardice and Red Star reacts, then runs off to a containment chamber to release his energy into two storage jars.

Red Star decides to release her and opens the complex, where the Titans are waiting outside. They come in and share a meal, where Red Star explains how he was a soldier chosen as part of an experiment to create perfect soldiers. The experiment succeeded, giving him increased stamina and musculature, but he soon began to glow with radiation and he had to contain himself in the facility. Red Star reveals that he has stored all of his excess energy into jars and that there is a chamber filled with storage jars in the complex.

They're interrupted by the proximity alert and the radiation creature breaks into the facility. All of them attack but the creature is resistant to their long-range powers and they can't touch it without harming themselves. Starfire pleads to Red Star to help them and when the creature goes for Beast Boy, Red Star attacks it. However he is overcome with pain while his energy builds up again, and goes into the containment chamber to bleed off the radiation. The radiation creature feeds off the storage jars, growing even larger and renewing itself. The creature then flees into the night, with Robin revealing to the others that there is a leak in the complex and the creature was created in the green isotope stream.

Red Star regrets his causing the situation but Starfire suggests that he needn't worry but instead embrace his power and become what he was meant to be. Red Star directs them to some snow mobiles he had built and they head off into the storm to catch the creature. The radioactive monster is attacking the nearby town but Red Star is reluctant to proceed. Starfire convinces him to go in, although the villagers are afraid of him, General Raskov tells him to leave, but Starfire defends her friend and reminds the general it was him to authorized the experiment that made Red Star what he is. General Raskov reluctantly accepts Red Star's help as the creature heads for their power plant. Red Star engages the creature while the other Titans hit it from a distance, but the creature sends them flying with an attack. Red Star tries to hold the creature off but it begins to go critical – Starfire manages to grab it, shattering its outer body and causing a massive release of energy.

Red Star destroys the creature but he is altered, overflowing with energy. Starfire has no choice but to take him into space and launch him out into the cosmos. A few seconds later Red Star, happy that he has finally found brief companionship, explodes with the energy trapped inside his body. Starfire returns to the village and hopes that Red Star may return one day.

Kole

The Teen Titans face off against a new and improved Dr. Light at a polar ice cap, and fall under the ice to a land that resembles the earth when dinosaurs reigned. While fighting Utahraptors, the Titans are saved by Kole, a girl who can turn into crystal, and Gnarrk, a Neanderthal. The pair easily defeats the dinosaurs and invites the Titans to their home. Cyborg beats Gnarrk in an eating contest, and thinking that Kole will like Cyborg better than him because of this, Gnarrk leaves. Kole goes to him and tells him he will always be her best friend. Then they are attacked by Dr. Light, who wants to use Kole's power to create a power beam. Dr. Light escapes with Kole, and the Titans and Gnarrk set out on an expedition to rescue her. During their trek, Gnarrk shows his excellent tracking skills. They confront Dr. Light and his machine, where Gnarrk has to choose between his best friend or his technophobia. After several failed attempts, Cyborg throws a wrench to Gnarrk and he manages to disable the machine. After defeating Dr. Light, Robin gives Kole a Titans Communicator and tells Kole and Gnarrk to call them if they need help. The episode ends with the Brain and the Brotherhood of Evil locating Kole through her communicator.

Hide and Seek

The story opens with Raven waiting for a team of young supers at a train station, this time by herself, due to the other Titans being busy dealing with Brotherhood incursions all over the world, with only Beast Boy answering (using Robin's communicator). Raven has been assigned to escort the team to a safe location to keep them from clutches of the the team arrives,

Raven quickly finds herself annoyed that the supers are actually very young, pre-adolescent kids: Melvin, Timmy, and Teether. With Timmy's childish antics, Melvin's claims that she has an invisible friend named Bobby, and Teether's habit of chewing on benches and upholstery, Raven is very quickly stressed to the limit. However shortly afterwards, the train trip to the safe location (a monastery), proves to be more dangerous than first thought, when Monsieur Mallah boards the train to capture the children. Raven tries to hold her own against Mallah, but has difficulty matching up to his brute strength and cunning. They manage to elude him when a mysterious invisible force holds Mallah back, and separates their wagon from the train. Now stranded without transport, Raven resorts to using her powers to levitate the kids on a dark energy platform over the mountain range, but her plan backfires when Teether is revealed to have travel sickness and regurgitates, forcing them to walk the rest of the way.

The team spends a night in a skiing lodge, where Raven's patience is quickly frazzled up by her lack of knowledge about how to deal with little children, until Melvin manages to give her some good advice - although the girl keeps insisting that her friend Bobby is real. The next day, they try to get over the mountain range by cable car, but Mallah, tenacious as ever, attacks them midway up the mountain. While Raven tries to evict him from the car, Teether chews on the suspension cable, making the car drop to the ground and slide down the mountain slope until it comes to a violent stop at a forest's edge.

Finally reaching the monastery, Raven is relieved to be rid of her charges, though she has actually grown quite fond of the children. But as she prepares to leave, she senses that something is amiss, and indeed she finds Mallah having the kids captured and shackled inside a heavily armed AFV. She takes up pursuit, to which Mallah responds viciously. Finally trying to stop the car directly, Raven instead ends up stunned and helpless before Mallah, who prepares to run her over, but it is then that the children reveal their powers. The car is brought to a violent halt, the kids are freed, and then Bobby - a giant living teddy bear with the ability to render himself invisible - appears on the scene, sending Mallah flying. With their friendship truly affirmed, Raven leaves the kids in the care of the monks and a Titans Communicator, to call her whenever they need her help again.

Lightspeed

The H.I.V.E. Five under Jinx's leadership break into the Jump City Museum to plunder its current exhibit of Egyptian artifacts. The robbery itself goes as planned, but as soon as they leave the museum, the H.I.V.E. Five are surprised by an unknown speedster who strips them off the artifacts before they can stop him. Strangely, in place of the luck amulet she has stolen for herself, Jinx ends up holding a red rose in her hand, before the alarm goes off, forcing them to run for it.

Back at their headquarters, Jinx fumes at the interloper's meddling in their affairs because she fears that this will impede their chances at being taken seriously by the Brotherhood of Evil, but none of her teammates decide to pay more attention to the matter. But as they attempt another set of raids all over the city, the unknown speedster returns and foils them yet again, finally inciting their ire. Jinx gets the idea of capturing their new opponent and turn him over to the Brotherhood in order to improve their (or rather, her own) standing with them.

Jinx returns to the museum to steal the luck charm once more and finally gets to meet her adversary face to face: a young boy by the name of Kid Flash. Kid Flash keeps flirting with her, but also adresses a doubt that has been secretly nagging her, namely that she is secretly dissatisfied with her life of crime. He tries to persuade her to abandon her career as a villainess, and at first Jinx seems willing to do so ... until she reveals that this was just part of a trap! Though surrounded by the H.I.V.E., Kid Flash manages to hold his own, using his speed for great effect, until Jinx finally manages to trip him up and knock him out.

Once he recovers, Kid Flash finds himself in the H.I.V.E.'s headquarters, with the Five (or rather, Six, as he points out) first standing triumphantly before him before they start bickering about what to do with him. Finally, everyone but Jinx loses interest and leaves much to Jinx's annoyance, and once more Kid Flash tries to convince her that she can do better. Jinx in return holds onto her plan and calls up her idol in the Brotherhood, Madame Rouge, who agrees to come and pick Kid Flash up. But Kid Flash decides not to stay and wait for Rouge to arrive, but before he leaves, he races through the entire H.I.V.E., thoroughly dismantling the facility including Jinx's room (with a little bit of unintentional help from Jinx) much to Jinx's extreme anger, despite the H.I.V.E.'s frantic attempts to stop him.

When Madame Rouge arrives, she expresses her disdain at the H.I.V.E.'s inability to keep Kid Flash imprisoned and their status as "children" in general, and goes after Kid Flash herself. Still determined to prove her worth to her, Jinx decides to hunt Kid Flash down as well and catch him before Rouge gets to him first. But again most of the H.I.V.E., with the exception of See-More, refuse to tag along, this time in fear of vexing Rouge.

In the city, Kid Flash appears before what he thinks to be Jinx but is actually Madame Rouge, who immediately sets upon him. Worn down and hurt, Kid Flash barely manages to get away and hide in a warehouse, where he is apprehended by Jinx. Before she proceeds to capture him with a forcefield device made by Gizmo, Kid Flash appeals to her one more time, telling her that she can use her bad luck powers for good as well, despite what she may think. Though torn, Jinx activates the device, imprisoning him.

As Jinx exits the warehouse, she runs into Madame Rouge and happily presents her catch. Rouge, however, batters her aside, belittling her admiration and efforts. Finally fed up, Jinx crushes the device, freeing Kid Flash, and when Rouge prepares to hit her again, Jinx responds in kind with one of her hex blasts, knocking Rouge back and exclaiming that she doesn't care who Rouge is anymore. Now Madame Rouge smiles, seemingly impressed. She leaves while saying that she and Jinx will be in touch. See-More appears after she is gone and tries to cheer Jinx up by inviting her to a robbery, but Jinx turns him down. After a quiet good-bye to him, she leaves and disappears into the shadows, but not without first noticing and picking up a new rose left for her by Kid Flash.


	10. Calling All Titans! and Titans Together

**I don't own Teen Titans or Adventure Quest**

 _Alien and foreign languages in italics_

Chapter titles will be underlined

Calling All Titans!

The Titans are riding back to the Tower in the T-Ship when Robin announces, to Beast Boy's disappointment, that they have one last mission to execute: In order to protect other young heroes worldwide more efficiently, Robin has decided to establish a communication network by giving a Titans Communicator to each. Despite Beast Boy's misgivings, the Titans split up and go on their separate missions, unaware that the Brain is using the captured communicator to monitor their progress to initiate the end-game.

Beast Boy climbs a tall mountain to contact Jericho, while Starfire aids Argent in repairing a leaking dam in New Zealand. Robin contacts Bushido, who is fighting a group of ninjas, while Cyborg goes to a wrestling arena where Pantha is battling. She grabs Cyborg, thinking he's a wrestler, and they fight briefly until Cyborg manages to inform her of Wildebeest's grim fate at the Brotherhood's hands, leaving her with a communicator. In another dimension, Raven meets with Herald and hands him a communicator, Terra gives one to Firebird, and Gigalith gives one to Ravager after proving herself.

Robin heads back and initiates a test of the communications network, contacting all the members from around the globe, but this only helps the Brain to pinpoint his targets more precisely. Immortus and his soldiers attack Argent while the Titans attempt to rejoin, and Robin sends Starfire to help her, but then more emergency calls come in. The Brain has initiated a simultaneous sequence of coordinated attacks against the Titans and their allies, who are currently spread too thin to aid each other effectively and thus become easy targets for the Brotherhood's cohorts.

Robin is helpless and despondent when Hot Spot arrives, but "Hot Spot" brutally attacks Robin, revealing himself to be Madame Rouge. When she gloats about the success of the Brotherhood's plans, Robin deduces that the Brain has tapped the communicators, and manages to slow Rouge down long enough to warn the others and rig his communicator to self-destruct, short-circuiting the rest, before he is captured.

While a few of the Titans have proved triumphant in their individual battles, Rouge brings Robin back to the Brotherhood's lair, tied up. He, along with Tempest, Speedy, Argent, Menos, Tramm, Thunder, Lightning, Killowat, Bushido, Supergirl, Lagoon Boy, Superboy, Aqualad, Sargent Marvel, Firebird, and Dove are all added to the villains' collection. After Robin is captured, the Brain starts gloating: "I have captured the king. Your pawns cannot save you. You have lost."

Titans Together

The Titans are defeated, and the Brotherhood of Evil appears victorious - but there is still some hope. Beast Boy manages to find his way to a secret Titans outpost, where he is soon joined by the remnants of the Teen Titans Más, Pantha, Herald, Jericho, and Ravager. At first the escapees are dejected that neither of them are among the most powerful (especially Jericho is held in little esteem), but Beast Boy holds them back and rallies them into a rag-tag, but in its own way effective team.

Their first undertaking is the capture of Cinderblock, who, thanks to Jericho's talents, provides them both with the location of the Brotherhood's base and a cover to get them inside. A slip-up by Jericho talking inside Cinderblock causes them to lose the latter advantage, and soon they must face the villanous assemble under the Brotherhood's leadership. Despite putting up a valiant fight, the odds eventually turn against the brave Titans, but just as things seem bleak, unexpected reinforcements arrive: Cyborg along with Kole, Gnarrk, and Green Lantern, Starfire bringing Bumblebee, Red Star, and Hawk, Raven arriving with Melvin, Timmy, Teether and their big friend Bobby, Gigalith arrives with Blue Beetle, Impulse, and Lilith, while Terra returns with Miss Martian and Wonder Girl- and the battle is quickly rejoined. During all this, Mas succeeds in reaching his brother Menos, unfreezing him after freeing Himself from Chang's goons by kicking one goon's shin, while biting the other guard's hand. By fiddling with the controls of Professor Chang's freezing machine, they are able to free the Titans who have been already been captured. Hot Spot, Wildebeest, Tempest, Tramm, Bushido, Argent, Killowat, Thunder, Lightning, Speedy, Robin, Supergirl, Lagoon Boy, Superboy, Aqualad, Sargent Marvel, Firebird, and Dove are freed from their flash freeze and quickly join the fight. With their numbers increased, the Titans easily overpower the villains. Last to arrive are Kid Flash and Jinx, who help mopping up the renmants of the H.I.V.E. Five and Madame Rouge and ferry the captured villains off to flash-freeze treatment.

As the numbers of their allies dwindle, the Brain and Monsieur Mallah decide to run for it, leaving the Brain's socket, which contains a nuclear device, as a parting "gift". However, Beast Boy and Robin apprehend the two, and the nuclear device is disposed of by Cyborg and Starfire, who shove it into outer space through one of Herald's portals. Finally, the Brain and Monsieur Mallah are frozen and the other Titans are groaning at Beast Boy's lame joke, "Brain Freeze."

Just as the Titans and Honorary Titans take some time relaxing in Titans Tower and getting to know each other a little better, they receive an alarm involving Dr. Light, who is robbing the Bank of Perez. Dr. Light later hurries out of the bank with his loot, unaware that over 30 Titans are waiting to pounce on him. As Raven puts it: "He's totally gonna freak this time!"


	11. Trouble in Tokyo

**I don't own Teen Titans or the stuff and locations from Adventure Quest.**

 **Alien and foreign languages will be in bold.**

 _Thoughts will be in italics_

Chapter names will be underlined

Trouble in Tokyo

The Teen Titans spring into action when a new threat, the dichromatic ninja Saico-Tek, appears in their city. A chase across the city ensues, which leaves Titans Tower heavily damaged. Saico-Tek is interrogated by Robin with the aid of a translation program (since the captive only speaks Japanese) and reveals the identity of the one who sent him: Brushogun. The ninja then vanishes mysteriously after destroying a fire sprinkler, and the Titans' only choice is to head to Tokyo and search for his mysterious master.

Beast Boy is overjoyed to finally get a vacation, but once the Titans are in Tokyo, the language barrier poses some trouble until Starfire uses her inherent skill to absorb language by kissing a passer-by (much to the shock of most of her teammates, especially Robin). With directions to Shinjuku thus acquired, the team heads off, but they don't get very far before trouble shows up in the form of Deka-Mido, a gigantic reptilian monster that is tearing its way through the city. The monster shares the regenerative powers of Saico-Tek, and the Titans' abilities have no effect on it; thankfully, Tokyo's own super-normal defence force - the Tokyo Troopers, led by Commander Uehara Daizo - arrives to stop the beast in its tracks with an energy cage.

Daizo shows the Titans around the Tokyo Troopers headquarters, and when Robin questions him on Brushogun, he informs the Titans that he is nothing more than an urban legend. Left at a loose end, the Titans can do nothing more than bow to Beast Boy's desire to enjoy Tokyo as tourists. Cyborg takes in the local cuisine at a sushi restaurant, where his bottomless appetite under an "all-you-can-eat" offer quickly rouses the ire of the chefs. Raven's desire for reading material leads her to a bookshop where she learns of the myth of Brushogun. Beast Boy, meanwhile, attempts to visit Wakamono Shuppan, the publishing house of his favorite manga, only to find it closed. Instead, he relaxes with a manga on the steps of the building, and soon catches the eye of a cute girl. The girl leads Beast Boy to a karaoke bar, where he finds more girls who love his performance and don't want him to leave. Terra was sightseeing and Gigalith was checking out the dojos.

Robin and Starfire, meanwhile, visit a video game arcade, where Starfire's game skills attract a lot of attention. Afterward, she and Robin retreat to a rooftop to discuss more intimate matters - Robin recalls how Starfire kissed him when they first met, and now understands that it was to learn English, but Starfire has now learned that on Earth, the action means "more." They come to explain to each other that they are best friends and nothing could ever get in the way of that, Robin and Starfire are about to kiss but Robin, starts to focused on his mission to apprehend Brushogun again. Robin then tells Starfire that they are heroes and that they can't be anything "more", hearing this Starfire flies away crying.

Investigating alone, Robin is attacked once more by Saico-Tek, and they get into a very violent fight which ends with Robin pummeling the ninja into the ground. But when Saico-Tek does not rise, the crowd watching believes Robin has murdered his opponent. Commander Daizo apprehends Robin, despite the hero's protestations of innocence.

Beast Boy and Cyborg are now being chased by Beast Boy's fangirls from the karaoke bar and the chiefs from the restaurant. Meanwhile Starfire is alone by herself surrounded by other couples, she is in front of a store where she watches two mechanical mice kiss each other making her depressed, suddenly a little girl comes up to her and ask if anything is wrong. Starfire puts on a brave face and says that everything is fine, but as the girl leaves Starfire explains to the girl her problems with Robin and admits that ever since the day she and Robin first met each other she has had feelings for him. Starfire then starts to think that maybe it was a foolish idea to think that Robin had feelings for her and that even if he does they would not be anything else but heroes. The girl then gives Starfire a bright smile, which makes her finally realize that Robin does have feelings for her and heroes or not there has always been something more special between her and Robin.

Starfire is about to leave the girl to go and find Robin when suddenly the mayor of Tokyo announces Robin's arrest and that the other Teen Titans must either turn themselves in or leave Tokyo at once. Starfire calls the other titans and tells them about Robin's arrest, they are about to regroup when Brushogun sends out his minions to destroy each of the titans. Cyborg is attack by a giant yellow robot who keeps trying to eat him, Beast Boy is attack by a pink cat girl who turns out to be the cute girl he was following earlier, Raven and Gigalith are attacked by a black ghostly figure in a graveyard plus Starfire and Terra are attacked by a small blue robot boy in the sky.

Robin is transferred, during the ride a slip of paper bearing the name "Brushogun" flits into the armoured car carrying him and explodes, freeing him. Now on the run, Robin co-opts the identity of a Shinjuku mugger to collect information that Brushogun is in fact real, he is eventually found by the Tokyo Troopers which leads to a car chase, Robin is surrounded front to back and is about to be arrested when Starfire comes to his rescue. Starfire takes Robin to a secret hideout where she explains the situation, he and Starfire spend another tender moment again, which is suddenly interrupted by the other Titans. Cyborg (overjoyed), has good news for Robin. The ooze from Saico-Tek wasn't blood on Robin's uniform, but ink. The same goes for the stains on Cyborg's and Gigalith's armor, the streaks from Raven's cloak, the stains on Terra's uniform, and the lipstick mark on Beast Boy's face (from the cat girl). This means Robin never harmed anyone, nor was Saico-Tek real. Brushogun, as Raven relates, was an artist who had fallen in love with a woman he had drawn, and had attempted to bring her to life using Japanese black magic. But the spell turned against the artist, and was transformed into a being of paper and ink - ink that he could use to bring any creation he could imagine to life.

With this new information, Robin has no trouble deducing Brushogun's hideout: Wakamono Shuppan. Breaking in (after being chased by a majority of Tokyo's citizens, including Brushogun's creations, Beast Boy's fangirls, Cyborg's angry chefs, and the Tokyo Troopers), the Titans discover a horrifying sight: the frail, withered form of Brushogun, wired into a printing press that draws on his powers to create the enemies the Titans have been faced with. The true villain turns out to be Commander Uehara Daizo, who has used Brushogun's powers to lie and create the villains and monsters that his Tokyo Troopers (also Brushogun's creations) were made famous by capturing. Robin was framed for the "murder" of Saico-Tek because Daizo did not like his persistence in uncovering his secret.

A massive battle between the Titans and freshly-printed versions of Brushogun's creations ensues, culminating when Robin faces Daizo on a walkway above the factory floor. With no options of escape left, Daizo hurls himself from the catwalk, into the ink reservoir of the press below, taking control of Brushogun's powers and transforming himself into a giant, hulking mass of ink and machinery, with Brushogun himself at the centre. As the other Titans battle the warped creations that Daizo hurls at them, Robin frees Brushogun from the monstrous conglomeration. As the old man fades away in his arms, like ink fading with time, his powers disappear and Daizo is left defeated and exposed.

After the battle, Robin tries to explain his true and strong romantic feelings for Starfire, but getting the message, she silences him by simply saying, "Robin, stop talking." The two romantically share their first proper kiss as the other three Titans look on, with Cyborg stating, "Well, it's about time". A short time later, the Titans are awarded medals of honor by the mayor for their actions, and the inhabitants of Tokyo welcome their new heroes. Robin and Starfire are seen holding hands, signifying their status as an official couple. When Robin admits that Beast Boy was right about superheroes needing a vacation once in a while, Beast Boy gets excited and tells his teammates that he wants to go to Mexico on their next vacation, prompting Raven to slap him again.


End file.
